I Wish You Were My Homework
by Edward'sLoverGirl1901
Summary: Edward is babysitting Bella one evening while Charlie is working the night shift. He lets out his inner demons that have wanted her since they met, and decides to make her homework more interesting... Warning- Rated M for a reason!


**A/N- As I said, one LEMON with a side of SMUT coming up.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, if y= mx+b, and the value of x is...okay, this is boring." I huffed, leaning over my desk as 'So Cold' played on my CD player in the background. Edward was 'watching over me' while Charlie was working the night shift, currently helping me with my homework. He, of course, seemed to have finished his before the teacher had even given the assignment.

I bit my pencil as I glared at the page of notebook paper, my rear jutting out in my standing position. I began to think about how much I hated trigonometry.

Suddenly, Edward's cold hands grabbed onto my hips, near the waistband of my skirt, and pulled them back into his. Right where his pelvis should be, there was something that felt like a steel rod pressing against the back of my thigh- tell me that's not…

"Then let me make things more interesting for you." he said huskily, bending over to whisper in my ear as the song played in the background.

_You are the antidote that gets me by,_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high…_

"E-Edward," I squeaked, "what about-"

"Ssh," he murmured, "let me worry about your father." His hand slid up my skirt, and he brushed my bundle of nerves through my underwear.

"I know you want it," he continued roughly, turning me to face him, "or are you just a complete cocktease?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Bella. You know what you're doing when you tease me- wearing tiny little skirts and biting your lower lip. Don't even get me started." he growled, ceasing my face roughly in his hands. He backed up his statement by shoving his tongue down my throat and ripping my blouse open, exposing my lacy blue bra. He hiked up my skirt and lifted me to sit on my desk, scattering paper and pencils everywhere. He tore my bra off, and I blushed, wanting to cover myself, to hide my nakedness from him. He sucked on my neck roughly- I could tell that I would have a hickey in the morning- before whispering to me again.

"Tell me you want it, Bella." he said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and giving me a perfect view of his muscular chest, flowing down to his 'V'.

I didn't answer- I was too distracted by his chiseled abs, leading to the waistband of his jeans…

"Tell me," he repeated, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back sensually.

"I…I want it." I squeaked, watching one of his hands slink down to my underwear.

"Louder." he commanded as he pushed my lacy underwear to the side and began to rub my throbbing, swollen clit.

"I want it, Edward." I moaned.

"Louder- I want to hear you scream it." he growled as he plunged three fingers into my soaked folds, pumping them erratically.

"I want it!" I screamed, throwing my head back. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of me, and I spread my legs wider to increase my pleasure. Suddenly, I came, my orgasm soaking his hand, he pulled his fingers out and held them up to my face, a silent order for me to taste myself; I did so, wanting to show him my 'sexy side', sucking his fingers clean as he watched me with half-lidded eyes.

"Okay, Bella." he said when I'd finished, "I am going to go and lay on the bed, and you are going to stay right here for a minute."

He appeared on my bed, leaning against the pillows, his long legs almost reaching the footboard of my tiny bed. His skin was bleached by the pale moonlight shining through my window, paler than usual.

"No, come and stand at the end of the bed- don't fall." he instructed.

I moved slowly, not stumbling (to my pleasant surprise) to stand at the foot of my bed, engulfed in the moonlight that whitewashed my already snowy skin.

"Take off your underwear," he ordered huskily, "but slowly- I want to enjoy it."

I took a deep breath- a sexy smirk appeared on my face as I exhaled. I trailed my hands down my body until I reached the hem of my lacy blue boy shorts. I rotated my hips a little, biting my lip- he groaned as I did this. A new song had started, only it was on repeat, and it was much louder.

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you…?_

I moved my body with the rhythm of the music, slowly pulling my underwear down and tossing them aside.

"Do you like what you see?" I purred to him, leaning on the foot of the bed.

"God, come here, Bella!" he groaned.

In the time it took me to take my place on his stomach, his black Levi's disappeared, his ramrod straight erection protruding proudly against his dark boxers. I leaned in to kiss him softly; he thrust his tongue into my mouth and grabbed my ass roughly, and we both groaned simultaneously. We kissed for a while, feeling, grabbing, and touching each other, and I finally gathered up the courage to whisper in his ear;

"Let me do dirty things to you, Edward." I said, licking the shell of his ear.

"Like what?" he asked, his voice sounding like someone was strangling him.

"I wanna suck it."

His boxers were gone before I got the last word out- I gasped as his manhood sprang forward. To say that he was big was an insulting understatement- he was _huge _in the most extreme sense of the word.

"On your knees, you dirty boy." I said, smiling devilishly as I got on all fours. He appeared magically in the position I had asked for, his face pained yet expectant.

"God, Edward- you are so big!" I praised as I took him in my grasp; I gasped again. "And you are so hard for me, baby." He felt like a steel rod in my hand.

"I'm always hard for you, Bella." he groaned.

I leaned forward slowly, hair falling over my shoulders, to kiss the tip of him, licking my lips and moaning at the sweet taste of his precome on my tongue. My left hand, which had been on his hip, snaked back to grab his ass as I opened my mouth to let him slide in; he groaned again, his voice scratching like an old record. My head bobbed, and my right hand stroked his length before moving to massage his balls, playing with them gently.

"Bella," he whimpered desperately, "I'm going to come. Bella, please."

"Please what, gorgeous?" I asked, rubbing his head on my lips.

"Finish."

I moved both of my hands, wrapping both of them around his pale shaft, and pumped erratically. He threw his head back and hissed, his hand knotting roughly into my hair, guiding my movements to maximize his pleasure.

"Come in my mouth, Edward." I ordered, opening my mouth.

"Bella!" he screamed, his cool, white some shooting into my waiting mouth. I swallowed every drop and then licked what little was left off of his head, loving the sweet, buttery taste of his semen. He stroked my hair lovingly.

"That was…there are no words to describe how wonderful that felt, Bella. I love you so much."

"Oh, don't go all lovey dovey on me now!" I whined playfully, getting on my knees to face him, "You were just so horny! What happened?"

"I got off." he replied, his tone cocky as he flashed that crooked smile at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing my fingers into his hair and shoving his face into my cleavage. He made a surprised noise that sounded like I was suffocating him with my breasts.

"You know, I never told you this, but Mike used this pick up line on me once," I sighed, smiling when I saw that he was hard again, "It went 'I wish you were my homework so that I could do you on my desk'." I was breathing erotically heavy in his ear now.

"Bella, I-"

"Ssh," I murmured, pressing one finger to his lips, "just take me, Edward. I'm all yours."

He kissed me softly on the lips…and then tackled me. He pressed me down onto the bed, murmuring in my ear seductively.

"I love you, Bella." he said, his tip probing at my entrance, which tightened in response, trying to keep out the foreign object. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"Bella, you have to relax. I don't want this to hurt you any more than it already will." he said.

I nodded, and he pushed in, pausing at my barrier.

"You ready, love?" he asked, bracing himself. I nodded, and he thrust all the way in- I couldn't refrain from crying out as the frail tissue of my virginity burst around his length. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and he pulled me close.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" he said, kissing my face, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't move, Edward." I said, blinking away my tears, "It's starting to feel…good."

He waited a moment. "Should I…?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

I let my eyes roll back into my head as he pulled back to thrust deeply into me. He repeated this, slowly at first, but then going faster and harder, grunting deeply.

"Yes, yes, yes." I whimpered as he thrusted at a deep, hard, fast pace. The bed began to rock with our passion, creaking in active protest. I knotted my hands into his hair, which was rumpled and perfect at the same time. He was thrusting as hard as possible, our skin slapping together- the bed had begun to lunge, slapping the wall with sharp 'thuds'.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed with the rhythm that his thrusts set, teetering on the edge of my orgasm. I continued to scream, my voice echoing off of the walls and mincing with his groans and the animalistic growls ripping from his throat- I knew that the neighbors could hear us, but I didn't care.

"Edward!" I screamed, "I'm so close!"

"Oh, God, me too." he moaned, "I love you so much, Bella, baby."

He grabbed my thigh roughly and plunged his icy tongue deep into my mouth- I twined mine around his desperately. His thrusts grew uneven and futile, and suddenly, I came, screaming again. His angelic name poured from my mouth like a prayer. He gave three more deep thrusts, grunting, before I felt him twitch inside of me; my body clamped down on him as he rode out his own orgasm.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned, high on the ecstasy of post orgasm pleasure, "you are so tight."

My body gave one more squeeze, and I slumped against his chest as he switched positions with me, both of us exhausted.

"I love you." we said simultaneously.

We kissed once, and he stroked my face with his cold fingers- sleep claimed me quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Yes, there will be a second chapter, but that's ALL. No more than one more.**

**Oh, an the more you review, the faster I type. ;) **


End file.
